It's Natural: Chapter 1
by xTheShipHasSailed
Summary: Brittany & Taylor Harper, two witches come in contact with the Winchester boys. Reviews?


**I sat in a diner, my laptop placed on the red, 50's stylish table, with my sister Taylor. I've been searching a case that Ellen told me about all morning, seems like no one wants any information to be found out about something crazy going on in Red Lodge, Montana. As I took a sip of my mocha latte, I scaned the pages of the computer until I came across a sentence that caught my eye '5 townspeople decapitated, & more then 50 cows murdered in the last week, police have stopped investigation till furter notice' I sat down my drink & looked at Taylor, "Hey". She glanced at me with her magazine in hand "Yes?". "Take a look at this." I turned my laptop around to her view, her eyes grazed apon the paragraph that I pointed to. "Okay. And?" She raised an eyebrow, & waited impatiently for a response."It's just like Ellen said. Heads cut off, cows split open. Something is going on there",, Tay cleared her throat and took a drink of her coke "There could be a chance that it's a human killer. Not vampires, i know you think that's what it is. Ya freak.", I scoffed & rolled my eyes "Okay, maybe i do. But still. Why would someone cut off peoples heads and chop cows into pieces?",, "Well i don't know. I'm just thinking of other possibilities. I think it's still weird that we hunt monsters. Normal people don't do that.",, A sly smirk graced my lips "Yeah. But we're not normal." She shook her head & laughed. I closed my laptop, & put it in my carry-on case. "Come on, we have a long way to go." I got up and headed for my sisters 1967 Nova. She acted like it was her baby. Most likely she thought more of it then me. I hoped in, and she turned on her music. AC/DC- T.N.T started playing. I threw my head back, & sighed "My god.", She giggled "What?", "If i'm not already crazy, i'm going to be if i have to listen to the same songs over and over for much longer." She shrugged her shoulders, & reved the engine "To red logde? I think so!"**

**"The murder investigation is on going and that's all i can share with the press at this time" The cheaf of the police unit answered me in annoyance, "Okay, that's understandable. But, you found a head last week, and then another one a few days ago, am i correct?" I crossed my legs as I waited for him to respond so i could write down what he says for the 'Newspaper',, He nodded,, "Okay, one more question" i said as i wrote down that i was right about the killings. "What about the cattle?" Taylor blurted out. I looked over at her and the sheriff looked at us like we were stupid,, "Ya know, the cows found dead, cut open, that kind of stuff." Taylor shruged at me,, He leaned foward in his chair "What about them?",, "So you don't think theirs any kind of connection?" I sat down my notebook,, He raised his eyebrow "Connection... with?",, "Cattle mudiliations, now 5 murders. Sounds like ritual stuff to me." I shruged,, "Like satanic ritual stuff." Taylor finished my sentence,, He laughed at us then suddenly stoped "You're not kidding.",, "Nope." I answerd annoyed,, "You newspaper people sure do get worked up about satan, you're not the first newspaper that has come here today. And asked some of the same questions too. What newspaper do you work for again?",, Taylor and I looked at each other "Oh, uhh. World weekly news." I answerd sollowing a huge lump in my throat,, "Really? The same damn newspaper came back? To see if i changed my answers. Get out of my office!" He pointed toward the door,, Taylor and I stood up and made our way out of the buliding,, "How weird is that? The same newspaper came, and asked the same things too." She giggled,, I nodded "Yeah it is."**

**'Since the sherriff won't tell me anything, I'll just have to find out for myself' I thought as we pulled up to the hospital. As I got out of the Nova I handed Taylor a lab coat "Here, and rember, let me do the talking. Miss Studders alot",, "Yeah yeah, i know." She waved her hand at me. I smiled & walked through the door with Taylor right behind me. I turned my attention to a guy sitting at the front desk reading a book. I cleared my throat, & he looked at me "Excuse me, i'm doctor Johnson, & this is Nurse Hardwell, i'm here to sub for Dr. Dorken",, He was about to answer but i heard the door open and the guy turned his attention to the two men that walked in. "John." The short haired guy walked toward him,, "It's Jeff" He stood up,, The man laughed "Jeff i knew that. Dr. Dorken needs to see you in his office.",, "But he's on vacation.",, "Well he's back. And he's pissed. Screaming for you man, so if i were you-" Before he could finish Jeff took off to find the doctor. The long haired one smiled at me and I crossed my arms and glared at them "The doctor isn't back...", The shorter one of the two smirked at Taylor and made her blush "I wouldn't lie.",, I rolled my eyes at took Taylors arm and exited the room, & sat on a bench to the left of the door. "That doctor isn't back.",, Taylor gave me a weird look as to say what are you talking about "Of course he is, you heard that guy.",, "I heard him, but that doesn't mean i believe him.",, We sat there in silence for about five minutes until the two men came out and the short one glanced at us "Waiting for us?" He smirked, "Not really, to be honest, you're not that cute" I gave him a smart ass reply, which got a chuckle from the taller of the two. "Fiesty!", "I'm sorry, she's a little grumpy today." Taylor gave him an apologetic smile. He nodded, & winked at Taylor, which made her blush. I rolled my eyes, & caught the cuter one out of the two staring at me. I didn't really mind it though, he's the quiet type, which amazingly attractive to me. 'What am I saying? I'm sounding like a teenage girl!' I shook my head, and brought my attention to the real world. "Are you back? I've been yelling your name for the past two minutes.", "Sorry, where did dumb & not- so dumb go?", "Oh wow.." Taylor went through the door. I stood there dumbfounded for a second, then joined her. She stood there with the head out, looking discusted at it "I'm not touching it." Taylor crossed her arms and steped back,, "Chicken." I lifted the dead girls lip up studying her mouth,, Taylor looked with me "I don't see anything.",, I sighed "I guess nothing is wron-" then i noticed two holes above her eye teeth "Oh really?" I pushed on her gums and teeth poped out,, "Holy shit! Are those teeth?" She screamed in discust,, I nodded and smirked "Retractable fangs. And you know what that means." "Okay, it's vampires...", "Who was right? I was right!" ,"Stop your gloating, it's unatractive." She giggled,, I slightly pushed her as i put up the head and threw away the gloves. "Hey, let get some beers, I think we've well deserved them."**

**Taylor and I walked into a bar near the hospital , and of course guys were whistling at us. We made our way up to the front, the bartender asked me what i wanted "Two beers please." I gave him a 10 dollar bill, & took a seat at the counter next to Taylor."So, what did you think about those guys today?" Taylor nudged me with her elbow,, I raised my eyebrow "What do you mean?",, She smirked "You know what i mean. They were cute, huh?",, I laughed "One of them was" I took a drink of my beer and noticed someone standing beside me. I looked at them from the corner of my eye and noticed it was the two men that we met in the hospital. "How's it goin'?" The short one asked the bartender,, "Livin' the dream, what can i get for you?" He replied,, "Two beers please." he laid money on the counter. Taylor hit me with her arm and i looked at her "What?",, She shook her head and giggled. I raised my eyebrow and turned to face my beer and noticed that the tall one was looking at me again, i ignored it and drank my beer. "So we're looking for some people." The tall guy leaned on the counter,, "Sure it's hard to be lonely." The bartender gave them the beers. I almost spit my drink out but i managed to keep my laughter low. The tall one grabed a 50$ from his pocket "Yeah, umm. That's not what i ment." He laid it on the counter,, The bartender looked at them then picked it up,, "Okay, so these people, they moved here about six months ago, probably roudy, like to drink." ,, "Yeah, real night owls. Sleep all day, party all night." The short one took a sip of his beer,, "Barker farm got released out a couple months ago, real winners, they were here alot, drinkers. Noisy, i dated six of them once or twice.",,I tapped Taylor with my hand and got up and went out the door. She caught up with me "What? Why did you leave?",, "Those guys, i don't know what they are up to, but they didn't ask that bartender those questions for nothing.",, She nodded "So what do you think?",, I was about to say something but i saw the men walk out and head down the alley "Does that look weird to you?" I asked her pointing at them,, She looked "Yeah, but does THAT look weird?" She pointed at a black man following them,, "Hell yeah it does". We jogged to follow the man, but made sure we were far away from him so he couldn't hear us. He turned a corner and stoped, i backed up into Taylor and we hit a trash can. I quickly got to my feet and peeked around the corner to see the short and tall men pinning him to the wall with a knife to his throat. "Smile." The short one demanded. "What?" The black guy asked in confusion. "Show us those pearly whites.",, "Oh for the love of, you wanna stick that thing somewheres else, i'm not a vampire." They exchanged confused looks with one another "Yeah, that's right, i heard you guys in there.",, "How do you know about vampires?" The tall one asked still having him pinned to the wall. "How to kill em'. Seriously bro, that knife, is startin' to make me ich." He moved his head but they stoped him "Woah!" Easy there cha chi." The black guy lifted up his lip "See? Fangless. Happy?". The short one lowerd the knife to his side and the tall one let go. I turned to Taylor and her eyes widend and i smirked "I was right, they're hunters"**

**We arrived at an abandond house. "Why did we follow them?" Taylor turned off the car,, I ignored her and shut the car door "Keep an eye out at all times." I warned her and entered the house. We crept around the house then i saw two figures in the destroyed livingroom. I turned my head to look at Taylor and she nodded. We tip toed and stood behind them, i put the rifle to the shortest figures back, while Taylor done the same to the taller one "I hope to god that's a rifle" The shortest man said,, I cocked the gun "No, i'm just really fricken excited to see you." I said in a sarcastic tone "You know, you don't want to put a gun real close to someones back, cause it's real easy to do this.". They both turned around and took our guns, we looked at each other and punched them in the jaw. The two dropped the guns, & I kicked them over to Taylor, she pointed the gun at the tall one and i kicked he short one in the gut, making him fall backwards. He grunted as I sat on his torso"Okay, now that you got your ass kicked by girls. What's your names?'',, The short one grabed his jaw "My names Dean, and that's my brother Sam.",, I raised my eyebrow and looked at Taylor and she smiled and brought her gun down "I be damn. Dean and Sam Winchester?",, "Yeah? How do you know about us?" Sam asked confused,, "You know that sweet woman Ellen Harvelle?" Taylor asked,, "Yeah, why?" Sam asked again,, "She's our aunt. By the way, I'm Brittany, and that's Taylor" I threw my head back a little in Taylors direction,, "Well, ya know. As much as i like this, we have a physco son of a bitch trying to kill innocent vampires. So could you please?" Dean tried to get up,, I rolled my eyes and stood up "Wait? INNOCENT Vampires?",, "Yeah, they feed off of cows." Sam answerd me,, I gave Sam a look to say he was stupid, & then we heard a scream from the dining room. We ran to the room to see the black guy and i'm guessing the vampire tied to a chair, while he was cutting her with a knife soaked in dead mans blood. "Sam, Dean, Who's your friends?" He turned around and looked at me and Taylor,, "Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked,, "Poisioning Lanora here with some dead mans blood, she's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, arn't you?" He looked at her then back at Dean "Wanna help? Grab a knife, i was just about to start on the fingers." He cut her arm and she gasped in pain,, i started to walk over to her but Taylor grabed my arm and made me stay back. "Woah woah woah, hey, lets just all chill out." Dean tryed to reason with him. Gordon smiled "I'm completly chill.",, "Gordon put the knife down." Sam demanded,, "It sounds like Sam here is the one who needs to chill." Gordon smiled again,, "Just get away from her, alright" Sam walked next to Dean,, Lanora gasped in pain once again and Gordon looked at her "You're right" He walked to his bag "I'm wasting my time here, this bitch will never talk." He pulled out a knife "Might as well put her out of her misery, I just sharpend it, so it's completly humain,, Sam started to walk towards Lanora "I'm letting her go.". Gordon pointed the knife at Sam "No you're not. You're not doing a damn thing.",, I grabed my pistol and held it at my side,, " Hey, Gordon, lets talk about this" Dean walked towards him,, "What's there to talk about?" Gordon looked confused,, "The vampire that killed you sister deserved to die, but this-" Gordon cut of Dean by chuckling at him "Killed my sister. That filthy fang didn't kill her, it turned her. It made her one of them. So i hunted her down and killed her myself.",, "You did what?" Taylor asked shocked,, Gordon looked at her "It wasn't my sister anymore it wasn't human.I didn't blink and neither would you.",, "So you knew all along, you knew about the vampires, you knew they wern't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care." Sam glared at Gordon,, "Care about what? The vampires suddenly acting nice. Taking a little time out, for sucking on innocent people, and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me, it dosen't change who they are. And i can prove it." Gordon grabed Sam, cut his arm, and held the knife to his throat. Dean, Taylor, and I pulled out our guns. "Let him go. NOW!" Dean demanded,, "Relax, if i wanted to kill him, he would already be dead. Just making a little point.". Gordon squeezed Sam bloody arm over the vampires face. She looked up and opened her mouth to show her fanges and hissed,, "You still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, blood thirsty." Gordon looked at Lanora as she retracted her fangs. She looked down "No, no, no.",, "You hear her Gordon?" I asked pissed,, Sam pushed Gordons arm away and Gordon stared at her,, "We're done here." Sam glared at him,, "Sam, Taylor, Brittany. Get her out of here." Dean still had his gun aimed at Gordon. Sam picked Lanora up and made his way out the door with us following him. We got outside and put her in Taylors car. I sat in the back with Lanora in the middle and Sam on the other side of her. "Help me." She choked out. I grabed my bag in the front seat and took out a healing potion. I opened it and poured it in her mouth. She drank it and slowly her cuts started to fade away and she regaind her strength. "What was that?" Sam raised his eyebrow,, I smiled at him "A healing potion.",, "So your a witch?" He stared at me and i nodded and checked on Lanora "You okay?",, "Yeah. I feel better. Can you take me to town?",, "Sure thing." Taylor looked in the rear view mirror and smirked at me.**

**We walked in the house after we made sure Lanora and her friends were safe. The first thing i saw when we walked into the kitchen was Gordon tied to a chair. Taylor and i started laughing and he glared at us. "Did i miss anything?" Sam smirked,, "Nah, not much" Dean looked back at Gordon "Lanora get out okay?",, "Yep." Taylor smiled,, "All of them did." I put some detail in,, "Then i guess our work here is done. How you doin' Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? Alright, well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days to come out and untie ya." Dean stuck the knife into the table,, "Ready to go?" Sam asked,, "Not yet." Dean walked over to Gordon and smiled at him "I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." He started to walk away but turned around and punched him, which made Gordon flip backwards in the chair "Okay, i'm good now. We can go.",,We walked out of the house and stoped at Taylors car. "That's yours?" Dean asked,, Taylor nodded and smiled "Yep, that's my baby.",, "That's a nice car, 1967 Nova?" Dean smirked,, "Sure is." Taylor looked at the car parked infront of hers "And that's a 1967 Impala'',, Dean looked amazed "My kind of woman",, She giggled and blushed and i chuckled. Sam walked over the stand next to me "So, where you going now?" I looked up at him & smiled "I never know where i'm going". He nodded & laughed a bit. I looked down, I couldn't believe it, I was blushing. He was about to say something else, but my phone started ringing, I took it out of my pocket & hit send "Hello?",, "Hey, I need you and Taylor to get your butts up here. Now." Ellen demanded,, "What's wrong?", "You two are in danger, so get up here as fast as you can.", "In danger?" "Yes! No hurry!" She hung up & I put my phone in my back pocket as I walked back over to Taylor and the guys "That was Ellen, she needs us. Now.",, Taylor nodded "Well, what's going on now?", "She said we are in danger, & we need to hurry", Sam looked kinda worried "Want us to come with you?". Dean glanced at him, then back at Tay. "Uhm, are you sure?" Taylor put her attention to Dean. "Sure as ever" Dean winked at her and got in his car. She giggled and got in her Nova and turned on her music, i laughed and started to walk to the car & got in, Taylor stared at me,, "Can i help you?'',, "You like Sam." She smirked,, "What?" I asked confused,, "You like him.",, "Okay, i feel like we're in highschool again. No, i do not.",, "Yeah you do.",, "Okay, maybe i think he's cute, so what? At least i don't blush and giggle at everything that he says like you do with Dean",, She gasped "Do not!",, I laughed "Yeah okay. Anyways, enough of the who likes who stuff. We need to get going". She started the car "Okay, whatever you say!"**


End file.
